


Make me feel something

by With_love_from_lahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Fingering, Drunk Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_love_from_lahey/pseuds/With_love_from_lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is desperate to feel anything but the darkness after the Nogitsune. He finds himself in a drunken stupor whining for his alpha. And for once Scott gives in to carnal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me feel something

Stiles whimpered as he shoved his face into Scott's sheets more, digging his heels into the air as his hands gripped the duvet even tighter. "Scott." He whimpered out as a second finger pushed into him making the human grunt before he went limp. Stiles could remember how he got here. Just Barely. He remembered drinking his fathers scotch. Drinking to forget, drinking to cloud the memory of Allison's body in Scott's arms. Drinking to forget torturing Lydia. Twisting the knife. Forget all of it. He could remember stumbling down the street to his best friends house and letting himself inside. He vaguely recalled stumbling up the stairs before he found himself stripping in front of a very shocked Scott McCall.

"Woah- Stiles what- Why do you smell? Are you drunk? What are you- oh... oh! Shit Stiles what are you doing?" The alpha sputtered out as he stood from his chair at his computer desk and walked a few steps towards the bed. Sometimes he wondered about the security of his house if people were all the time showing up in the middle of the night to his bed room asking for things. First Isaac. Now this. At least Isaac kept his clothes on.

"Scotty please." Stiles whispered. "Make me feel something, anything but this shitty dark everything. I feel like I'm being swallowed whole. Please. Just make me... make me feel something."

Scott finished the last two steps, standing by the bed now as he gawked at his friends naked form. They had seen each other nude plenty of times in the showers, having baths as kids, even just changing or skinny dipping. But this was different, this was sexual. Scott slid his hand down Stiles spine and whined in the back of his throat as his wolf fought to claw to the surface. "I could help you in a different way Stiles it doesn't have to be... doesn't have to be this."

"There is no other way." Stiles spit out as he hid his face in the crook of his elbow in shame. What if Scott denied him. What if he was that fucked up that even his best friend, his alpha wouldn't help him. "I can't feel anything Scott. I can't even get off on my own. It's been weeks I'm.. I just need." Scott stood transfixed as he stared. "Please don't deny me alpha." He murmured his head turning, begging amber eyes staring back at Scott's as the Alpha's own bled red.

A small but not subtle snarl rippled through Scott's chest as he stroked down Stiles spine again and over the round of his ass. "I got you beta. I am going to take care of you." He muttered before stepping back as he began to strip off his clothes.

"I've never." He warned as he knelt on the bed behind Stiles.

"Me neither but I watch a lot of porn. You have to... open me up so I can take it. Or I can... " He said his head hidden in embarrassment again. Sometimes Stiles wondered why people even wanted sex when it felt mortifying to ask for it.

"I want to do it." Scott murmured/ He reached over to his bed side drawer and grabbed the lube he ordered online because he was too shy to buy it in the store. Before he let the bottle drop on the bed as he leaned down and pushed Stiles hips slightly, pushing the human's face into the blankets more. Stiles whined confused at the rough treatment before there was something hot and wet against his hole.

"You don't have to-" Stiles began but he was cut off by a growl. "Woah there wolf man okay okay eat away." He muttered as he went limp in the sheets, moaning slightly as Scott pressed the tip of his tongue into Stiles. "Oh that's.. that's really.. Scott." He babbled as he worked on relaxing himself.

Scott grinned pressing a finger into him gently as he licked against his rim. He teased his hole working tongue and finger tip against the tight muscle as Stiles found himself growing more and more loud. "That's so good Scotty." He mumbled into the bed as he pushed his ass back. That's how Stiles found himself, ass in the air as Scott pushed a second finger into him. His hole wet and sloppy with a mix of lube, spit and sweat. It should be gross but somehow it wasn't. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to Stiles.

Scott wasn't a total novice at sex, even the idea of gay sex. He had seen gay porn, read stories on the internet. Sometimes it really got him off and he felt strange about it after wards but something told him he wouldn't feel strange this time. Stiles was different. Stiles was his beta, was pack. And he needed Scott. He needed his Alpha. He knew there was a spot in guys just like a spot in girls. So he began his hunt, prodding and searching inside Stiles' hole until he felt a nub that was just barely different than the rest, but noticeable. He pushed up on it biting his lip as Stiles keened, back bending at an impossible angle, toes curling, dick jerking.

"Fuck Scott do it again." Stiles begged pushing his ass back further into the touch. Scott happily obliged, rubbing small circles against the spot like he would with a girl, milking at Stiles' prostate. Stiles moaned loud and unabashed as he bucked his hips, fucking himself on Scott's fingers not even caring what a whore he must look like. Scott continued, pressing a third finger into Stiles until his hole was slick with lube and open. When he finally pulled his fingers free Stiles whimpered at the loss, his hole gaping slightly.

Scott growled at the sight, leaning down to lick and nip at his rim one last time before leaning back and finally grabbing his own cock. He was normally patient, a gentleman less concerned with his own pleasure and more of his partner but this time he could barely keep the wolf at bay. His hands were clawed, his eyes red, even his fangs out pressing against his lips as he snarled. He coated his cock in lube before pressing the head against Stiles hole, watching in amazement as the human's body just accepted his intrusion, taking in his cock like it was meant to go there.

Stiles moaned as he dropped his head onto the pillow and took what Scott gave him. He whimpered at the stretch the burning pain of taking in something that probably shouldn't go there. But it wasn't anything more than that, no stabbing, no aching just a final feeling of fullness. "Oh." He murmured in surprised as Scott finally bottomed out, balls against Stiles' own, cock head pushing on his insides. Scott growled in approval as he began to rock his hips, sliding deeply in and out of Stiles. "Won't last." Scott warned, Stiles wasn't the only one who had gone without as of late. Stiles nodded and whined in the back of his throat. He was torn, part of him wanted this to last forever. This sensation of finally feeling something. But the other part, the more desperate impatient part wanted to cum until his eyes rolled back in his head and he convulsed like a seizure. "Me neither." He muttered his impatient side winning out after all.

The boys whimpered and moaned their way to a brutal pace of thrusts, bucking and smacking back into each other desperately until Scott finally got the idea to reach under Stiles and begin stroking his cock. Stiles didn't stand a chance with that, the pressure on his prostate from Scott's cock and the attention to his dick were just too good of a combination. He canted his hips one last time before shuddering out a groan as he began to cum. He sprayed semen onto the bedding as his ass clenched down onto Scott's cock milking his lover, refusing to let go. 

Scott howled as he came with Stiles, slamming in deeper and deeper as Stiles' rim seemed to get impossibly tighter. 

"Holy shit Scott what the hell is that?!" Stiles squeaked out as he tried to pull away before arching and crying out. He realized they were stuck that Scott had swelled inside him. The pieces started to click together, all be it slowly. "Scott why didn't you warn me you have a freaking knot?!" He asked as he tried to relax pushing back into Scott.

"Shh.." The alpha murmured as he nuzzled into the back of Stiles' neck kissing and licking the skin there. "I didn't know. Its never happened before." He admitted as he ground down slowly into Stiles' ass. "It must just be a you thing I.. god Stiles it feels so good I'm still fucking cumming." He admitted as he laid his head down onto Stiles' shoulder.

"Well- Oh.. its good when you.. when you grind like that Scott." He muttered as his eyes rolled back slightly. Scott smirked and rolled them onto their sides, rocking his hips gently. 

 

\--

Scott finally got the courage to ask about the knot thing about a week later. It was most likely the most awkward conversation he has ever had, especially with Derek. Turns out the knot? It's a mate thing. And Stiles, well he didn't need to know. At least not yet. But Scott decided he was more than happy to have Stiles in his bed every night until the day he died. After all. He'd always have him right?


End file.
